User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Stage - Chapter 3: Wrath of the Lancer
'''Wrath of the Lancer '''is the third chapter of my fourteenth fanfiction, "The Stage". This is, by far, the most key chapter in this entire story. Harold fucks up really bad in this chapter. I hope you like the chapter. The title is related to the chapter, since Harold's rage causes him to do something terrible. There is also a scene involving Pale that I had to do some massive rewriting in order for it to be accurate. Originally, I would not have been able to make it work. Wrath of the Lancer I was riding Shadowmere to Maltron's cave when the visions continued. I saw another flash before my eyes, causing me to fall off the horse. I saw Elena this time. She gave me the angry look that I always hated seeing. Her voice sounded surprisingly calm. Elena: What did I do to deserve this fate, Harold? You're my brother. Why did I have to die? Once again, my head was in extreme pain. I screamed in pain until it suddenly stopped. What is happening to me? I got back on Shadowmere, and continued going to the cave. Once I got there, I tied my horse to a pole, and went inside. Ptolemy was telling his new recruits how the Iron Reapers operated. When he noticed me, he told David and Eli to take over for him. He walked over to me, and tripped on a wire. Ptolemy: These new recruits seem promising. Thank you for helping me start this group, old friend. Harold: Any time. The Lancers will always be there to help the Reapers. If you ever need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask for help. Ptolemy: I'll remember that. Thanks. Harold: I just came to see how things were going. I'll leave you to it. Ptolemy: Have a good day, Harold. Harold: You too. I exited the cave, untied Shadowmere, got back on him, and headed to the fort. Upon arriving at the fort, I immediately made my way to the chapel. Pale was waiting for me. I sat down, and brought her up to speed on the new recruits. Pale: Why do I have to train them? Why can't someone else do it? Harold: I don't trust Hajvarr to do it, I'm not going to make Henriett train them, Arminius is a cripple, and I sure as hell ain't doin' it. Pale: Why did you even let Arminius join our group? What good does a cripple do for us? Harold: Don't question my decisions. I'm in charge around here, and I asked you to do this for me. Do you accept this responisbility? Pale: No. Harold: (Agitated sigh) This might take a while. Pale and I argued all day about who was going to train our new recruits on how to be Lancers. By the time we reached a conclusion, it was almost midnight. Harold: You know what? I'll try to get Hajvarr to do this. Are you happy now? Pale: (Sigh) Yes. I have to go home now. I'm tired. Harold: Hey. There's a bedroom here that you could stay in if you want. I don't want you to have to make that long journey at this time of night. Sound good? Pale: Sure. Thanks, Harold. Harold: No problem. I lead Pale to the room that she was going to stay in. Harold: Here you go. Good night, Pale. Pale: Good night. I went home, and went to bed. Henriett asked where I was, and I told her that Pale is not easy to reason with. I went to sleep for about 7 hours, then headed to Maltron's cave. There, Eli wanted to talk to me. Eli: Harold. There's something I need to ask you. Harold: What's that? Eli: Why did you make the decision to split the forces? Harold: Because I wanted the Lancers to be able to do many more things. If we're all just one group, then that kind of expansion wouldn't be easy. But as two groups? That makes things easier. Eli: I voted against this. Harold: I remember. Eli: You made the wrong call. Harold: I disagree. I turned around, but Eli tried to stop me. Eli: I wasn't done talking to you! Harold: Well, I was. Now get out of way. Eli: No. I pushed Eli out of my way, and he attacked me. I headbutted him to the ground, and took out my blade. The other Reapers tried to stop me, but were unable to prevent me from stabbing Eli in the neck. As he slowly bled to death, the Reapers watched in horror. David was furious. He charged at me, but Brutus and Ptolemy stopped him. David: You killed my brother! Ptolemy: Calm down, David. David: No! Harold: He attacked me. I had no choice. Good bye. I left the cave, and headed to the fort. I needed to talk to Pale. I knocked on her door, and she opened it. She slightly peaked her head out. Pale: What is it, Harold? Harold: I need to talk to you right now. Pale: One minute. Harold: Why? Pale: I need to get dressed first. Harold: Why? Pale: I was taking a bath. Be patient. Harold: I could cover my working eye. How about that? Pale: Fine. I adjusted my eye patch so that it was covering both eyes. Pale guided me into the room, and closed the door. She guided me to the chair, and I sat down. Pale: If I see you peaking at me, I'll blind your working eye. Harold: I'm not going to look. Don't worry. She continued getting dressed. Pale: What do you need? Harold: I fucked up. Really bad. Pale: What are you talking about? Harold: I-I-I-I.... I killed Eli. Pale: What?! Harold: We got into an argument, and it got out of control. He attacked me, so I killed him. I got out of control. Pale breathed very heavily. She walked over to me, and lifted my eye patch up. It was very obvious that she wasn’t wearing a shirt. I could tell that what she was about to say was very serious. Pale: Do you have any idea what you've done?! Do you know what happens now?! Harold: Yes. I do. The vote can wait, though. Pale: You only have ten days to fix this. Harold: I'm going to make things right. Don't worry. Pale: I'm very worried right now! Harold: I'm sorry. If I'm unable to make things right.... Pale: What? Harold: Never mind. Let's just focus on what matters right now, okay? Pale: This is going to end very badly. Harold: I know. Credits Remember what happens when a Lancer or Reaper kills another Lancer or Reaper? I hope so. Tell me what you think in the comments. Harold doesn’t wear a regular eye patch. He has a piece of black cloth wrapped around his head, and he angles it so that it covers his eye. It’s kind of like Djura. Category:Blog posts